When the Heavens Shatter
by ImmortalKing007
Summary: My low position will not determine who I am. The fact that I am weaker than others will not make me cower. The bounds of the heavens will not make me hesitate. I will rise...I will fight...I will shatter the heavens.
1. Prologue

Prologue

We have lost.

"They are already dead. Just let their souls enter reincarnation. You can take me. Please."

This was the first time I pleaded with her. But I was willing to do anything to stall long enough for the souls of ones behind me. They are so close to be pulled through the whirlpool gates of reincarnation.

But so far.

Her terrible eyes gleamed with malice. The obsidian staff in her hands glowed, thirsting for souls to consume.

"You can still live," she purred. "Forget those weaklings. We can rule the heavens together as husband and wife! You have a bright future ahead of you!"

"Wife…" I snarled. "You were never my wife, and never will be. I will not betray the people who died to save me, and most importantly, Her." My tone unconsciously softened as I spoke the last word.

Her expression twisted into one of hate, then of arrogance, as if looking down upon an ant. "Then die with everyone else…loser. You shall be crushed by the will of the heavens!"

Her staff crackled, and countless black beams shot from it, shooting towards the ones behind me.

"NO!" I scream. "Gravitybend!"

My body shone with a strange light as I hovered in the air. Instantly, the black missiles all turned towards me and shot straight into my body.

I screamed. The pain was excruciating. My soul was _literally_ being eaten alive.

Then, the amber core inside me glowed, and the black wisps of energy were instantly dissolved.

The amber core was the present that She gave me. No, not the she destroying me. The She that brought me life. Now, I watched it crumble as it served its purpose.

"Let us fade…you're taking too much on yourself." Her voice, behind me, was filled with gentleness and pain.

So ironic. What She suffered for me was far worse than what I suffered myself.

"Even if I shatter all my bones, I will guide you to reincarnation!" Tears were now flowing down my face. "Thunderbolt!"

The sky above us crackled, and a 10-meter thick lightning bolt leaped towards her in front of me.

"I am the sky; how can you use the sky to kill me?" She laughed. "Dissipate!"

Instantly, the lightning bolt disappeared. I coughed up a mouthful of blood as the spell rebounded on me, harming myself.

However, I managed to stall until now. Only one minute is left before the reincarnation spell formation finishes its work.

But she will not let that one minute pass.

"Time to end it all."

The sky above us shimmered, and a giant palm formed. The palm was so large that it covered the entire sky; it became the entire sky.

The palm started to lower, slowly but steadily. The pressure it exerted became unbearable; when I tried to use my cultivation, it would not work, because the palm had sealed it.

Behind me, the souls were starting to disintegrate. I turned around. Each of their faces were filled with sadness and pain.

Then I made eye contact with Her.

The girl I loved…the woman who suffered because of me…the one who died to save me.

I looked back towards the palm. It was closer, mere meters from us.

"Even if I fade for eternity, you will not succeed!" I screamed. "Explode!"

My right arm blew apart in a fiery explosion. Its force stalled the palm for maybe two seconds, but the palm continued.

"Explode! Explode! Explode!"

My left arm, legs, and the rest of my body exploded in succession. The explosions stopped the palm for a good ten seconds, and cracks began to appear on the palm.

Now, I am merely a soul. But there will be no reincarnation for me.

In the final seconds of my life, I turned to her.

"Thank you for doing this. Thank you for all the years of my life that you and your clan have tried to crush us. You taught me that…"

Time was almost up.

"…the heavens should not be feared. Even as the heavens are overwhelmingly stronger, and seeks to force us into submission, it is our duty to laugh and stand up to it!"

I looked at the crowds of mortals behind her, watching from the ground. They wept at the sight of me like this.

"I will demonstrate this one last time!"

"EXPLODE!"

With a satisfied smile, I closed my eyes and my soul exploded.

…

BOOMBOOMBOOM

The giant palm became filled with cracks, and with a sound like glass breaking, it shattered.

Then, all the whirlpools lighted up, and the souls were pulled through.

All except one.

He used the last of his essence to switch places with me.

As I was about to fade, I was sucked through the whirlpool, and into the cycle of reincarnation.

But there was no future for him.

…

With my final words, a seed was planted into each of the mortals of the world beneath.

They will rise up against the Immortal Realm.

A civil war had begun.

 **Hey guys! This is my first story about Chinese cultivation & magic. If anyone has any questions, please review or pm. I will reply to all.**

 **Also, does anyone have any suggestions for good Chinese names for the male and female main characters?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Encounter

The Qing Yun town lay in the southern part of the world. It was known for its natural beauty, seclusion from the outside world, and peace, which is so rare in a world full of cultivators.

A place one must see when visiting is Western High School. Its tall, elegant structure deems it one of the best schools in the area. Also, the students – and cultivators – it produces all go on to be the top of the pack.

Right now, class is just ending.

"Don't forget your homework, everyone!" The teacher called as everyone shuffled out of the crowded classroom.

Near the back, a boy with dark, spiky hair stood up. He looks about 16 years of age.

His name was Yang Jie. (杨杰)

He stepped outside the classroom…

…and was stopped by 3 male students. Each of them were tall and muscular, with menacing features and scars on their faces. At the sight of them, everyone else scrambled away.

"Hey, watching where you're going, _loser_." The middle one, Jin Song, sneered as he shoved Yang Jie against the wall.

These were the infamous Jin brothers, who were known for bullying weaker students. Every high school has its fair share of bullies, but Western High seems to hold more than others.

Because competition is so fierce here, everyone is under pressure to succeed. The ones who do rise to the top – and others who crave that position but cannot have it attempt to satisfy their desires on the weak.

For example, the Jin brothers.

Normally, their victims would cower and tremble in fear. Then the bullies would continue to humiliate them. The victims sometimes attempt to use their cultivation to escape, but the Jin brothers were known for having a strong cultivation level. In their grade, at least.

However, as they looked into Yang Jie's eyes, instead of fear, they found calmness.

It was as if though Yang Jie had the world already calculated. As if Yang Jie was the one stronger than the Jins.

The brother on the left, Jin Yun, frowned. "Watch your attitude, weakling. We could cripple you instantly."

Yang Jie smiled. "But will you?"

The Jins froze, then their expressions grew unsightly. Thinking about it, they never actually seriously hurt anyone. Their intimidation and size is usually enough to force their victim into whatever they demanded. If they did something as to actually cripple another student, especially someone weaker than them, there would be very serious consequences from the school.

However, the Jin brothers' pride could not stand to be hurt like this.

"You dare talk back to us?! Take this!" Jin Song hand curved back, and a searing hot fireball formed in his palm. The fireball shot forward, ready to burn everything in its path.

Yang Jie's expression did not change. He rotated his cultivation base and brought his palms forward.

A light, virtual shield formed. A second later, the fireball slammed into it.

Boom!

The shield shattered, but so did the fireball. Yang Jie coughed up some blood, obviously hurt from the encounter. Quickly, he took out some pills and swallowed them.

He laughed. "Is that all you got? How can anyone be afraid of you?"

The Jin brothers were shocked. No one was ever this undisturbed after an encounter with them.

"I guess you didn't learn the lesson, huh? Brothers, let's teach him!" The one on the right, Jin Hong, snarled.

Each of them took out a flying sword. Instantly, 3 swords darted towards Yang Jie.

But Yang Jie, instead of dodging to the side like they expected, flew straight towards them!

The Jins all gasped in shock, and their control on the flying swords faltered for a moment.

In that moment, Yang Jie flew straight over the swords and landed on his knees behind them. You wouldn't call this graceful, but he wasn't scratched by the swords.

"I'll get you, you little brat – "

"NYA!"

A girl seemed to appear from nowhere.

She has flowing dark hair, with bright green eyes and a pale cheek. Right now, she happens to be wearing a dress cut off at the knees.

In fact, she is one of the prettier, if not one of the prettiest, girls in Western High. However, right now her face is locked in a scowl.

The moment she appeared, the Jins felt their cultivation bases being suppressed. As a result, the flying swords seemed to lose power. They clattered to the ground like ordinary swords do.

"Wh- Wh- What level are you?"

 **Hi guys! I decided to go on with chapter one without waiting for a name for the male character...sorry if anyone had a suggestion.**

 **However, the female character name is still open. If anyone has any ideas, please review or PM! Thanks!**


End file.
